


Deals go Both Ways

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deals, Devil Sherlock, Gen, Mortal Jim, Soul Bond, a new home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: The Demon made one more deal, never knowing it would save him as well as a lost boy in need of comfort.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ( ' ' ) This is Telepathic Speech
> 
> ( " ") Where this is just normal

Sherlock popped into the bedroom of a teenage boy, his dark red eyes flashed as he came into view of the mortal. "Remember the deal we made a month ago, for you to get an A?"

Jim sighed, I'm busy.... But he turned to face the dark skinned demon. "Why yes, thanks, that helped in gym."

Sherlock shuddered for some reason this mortal didn't feel right. "Ya see...."

"If you could just pop off? I'm busy and you are rather annoying, at least when there is nothing for me." Jim turned back to his desk. 

Sherlock did shiver away but only to reappear by the desk. "I don't know what the hell is going on in your head, but your soul.... to be honest, it's one of the saddest I've ever had in my collection."

Jim sets his paper aside, try living with the thing. "And why exactly do you think I sold it?"

Sherlock had to come up with some way to give the damn thing back. "How about a new trade?"

"You have nothing I want." Jim couldn't keep looking at the Demon, his eyes wandering to the wall just behind.

The Demon stuck his forked tongue out, concentrating. "Immortal life? The power to go anywhere, you're already one step there anyway."

"You have a deal, only if everyone up here forgets me." Jim stuck his hand out, ignoring the slight shaking.

Sherlock clicked his talons, that was an easy enough request, the shy little Mortal may not be all bad, given his attention wasn't even on the Devil he had just made a new deal with. "I can handle such a simple task."

The Devil and Mortal shook hands before blinking out of existence. 

Jim didn't even notice they had moved until he opened his eyes, the new location was dark, torches flickered on the walls, so it took a moment for his eyes to adjust. "this is.... homey."

"The caverns down here are vast, given it is your home as well now, feel free to look around." Sherlock didn't even understand why he let a Mortal past the gate. Oh yeah, to get that same Mortal happy. Unless he decided to change his mind and take his soul back. 

Jim smiled, even as he wandered down a dark hall, he could see passages leading off to other rooms, but didn't have the courage to go into them. "No pitchforks.."

'misconception' 

Jim jumped slightly when he heard the voice in his head. How-why-, but it seemed new things were going to have to be accepted here. "I'm not as interesting as you assumed."

Sherlock watched his new... Mortal? yeah, best thing to describe it as, even if he technically wasn't Mortal anymore. 'Says the guy who can be years above his grade?'

Jim ignored the words, he didn't like being centered on just for his mind, as he walked past a small waterfall, taking a turn descending a stone stair case as he continued looking around. He could explore down here and always find something new, that was intriguing. 

Oh, he had his side of the deal with the Demon. He turned to head back the way he came, only to be surprised at finding himself back in the same room as his host.

"Blink of an eye, remember?" Sherlock stood, holding the Soul Orb in his hand. It wasn't white like the other souls in his collection, but was a swirling ball of dark blue. 

"I see that, cool." Jim smiled as he walked over and reached for the orb. 

"You may not be able to die, but this is still special." Sherlock carefully handed the orb over. "So keep it in a safe place, you wouldn't want it stolen." 

Jim raised an eyebrow. "You took it, how can it be so deadly?"

Sherlock sighed, oh dear fragile Mortal. "Look at it, it's obvious to me, but I've had eons to study them. You're still connected to your Soul Orb, the fact that you are Immortal now doesn't change it, you may need to study, but you too will come to understand it. I will not be expected to teach you everything like a lost dragon."

Jim had been watching the swirling colors before he looked up. "Dragons?"

Sherlock snapped his talons. "Focus, my young friend. You can learn everything in the library, any book you pick up will lead directly to what you are thinking of."

Jim nodded. "You-you called me f-friend." 

Of course I'd use the one word he seems to have never heard before, quick way to join.... "Well you aren't a Mortal anymore, friend seemed easiest."

Jim nodded again, no ones ever said that....everyone normally shoves me in lockers, but he held that back, given he didn't know all the rules to his new home.

Sherlock kept his face neutral as he turned. His own mental walls were stronger than the newcomer, but it was no wonder his soul was sad...


End file.
